


The Aftermath

by ChibiGemma



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Trauma, Stiles Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the final episode of season 3.</p><p>After the defeat of the Nogitsune, Stiles was not only drained in body but in mind too, being left in the house with Chris Argent and Derek Hale the teen has to come to terms with how he is feeling and to apologise about Allison.</p><p>Will Chris forgive him or will he hold a grudge??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

Everything was over in a blink of an eye, Allison and Aiden were dead and hardly anyone spoke, no one could look him in the eye and he couldn’t really blame them. Lydia and Kira struggled to carry him to the car as the others were too busy trying to calm Ethan down and clean up the mess.

“I...I need to” Stiles struggled to say.

“You don’t need to do anything other than sleep Stiles, your still really weak and you look like a ghost, do us all a favour and stay here” Lydia demanded.

Stiles looked up shocked at that but before he could think more on it Lydia spoke up “I didn’t mean anything by it...I’m sorry Stiles...I’m just tired...just please stay here whilst I check on everyone and I’ll be right back..ok??”.

“It’s ok...go on...I’ll be right here...” he replied as his eyes forcefully closed, he didn’t even realise how exhausted he actually felt till now.

Lydia pulled a jacket over Stiles to keep him warm and she shut the car door and locked it just in case as she dragged Kira away so they could help the others out.

 

\------

 

Stiles didn’t realise how long he slept as when he woke up there were others in the car and it was moving, he tried to move his head and open his eyes more but he just didn’t have the will power to move so he kept still and listened to who was with him.

“Deaton said it will take him a while before he is back to full strength but he wants to look him over to be sure everything is ok” Scott said.

“I doubt the kid is possessed anymore, he smells more like himself now” Derek muttered.

“Thank god, I don’t think I can take any more, not after Aiden and Allison, I just can’t” Lydia said, sounding on the verge of tears.

“None of us can, lets just get him home, I’ll stay and watch the kid whilst the Sheriff is occupied at the school, you lot will be fine to get back right since your cars are all at the Stillinski’s??” Chris added.

Stiles knew they were all still talking but he couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying as his head hurt so much, he must have made a noise since the car went completely silent and he felt a hand gently touch his arm.

“Stiles??”.

“Mmmm” was all he managed to say as he forced his eyes open, before shutting them briefly because of the light but he opened them back up again.

“How are you feeling and be honest, I know when you are lying bro” Scott asked leaning around Lydia to see his best friend.

“Hurts...everywhere...but I’ll be ok” he replied, noticing the car pulling up on his drive.

“You’ll be comfy in bed soon don’t you worry” Lydia said

“That’s if he can make it to his bed” Derek murmured before climbing out of the car.

Stiles didn’t even realise he was being pulled out of the car until his feet touched the floor “easy there bro, I’ve got you” Scott whispered hoping not to startle him.

Chris and Derek went ahead to check the house out in case of any unwanted guests and Lydia stayed a step ahead of Scott as he helped Stiles into his house and placing him on the couch.

“Place is clear, you might as well go you lot, I’ll stick around and wait for the Sheriff” Chris said as he started unloading his guns at the table.

“Ok then, I’ll just be a call away ok Stiles, anything you need and I’ll be here ok” Scott said.

“I’ll be fine…with Chris…here…just go…” He managed to say as his head hit the back of the couch.

“I’ll stay too, just in case the police are swarming my place yet again” Derek said taking a seat at the table.

“Yeah since you are always in trouble with them one way or another, well I am going then, Stiles I’ll be back tomorrow” the red head said as she pecked Stiles on the cheek before Scott guided her out.

As soon as the pair had left Stiles seemed to sink further into couch as if he had used all his energy to sit up, Chris and Derek exchanged glances before heading over to the teen.

“Hey Stiles, you awake kid?” Derek asked as he placed a hand on the teen’s forehead before retracting his hand “Damn he has fever”.

“Mmm…Sor…ry” came a mumbled reply.

“Sorry for what Stiles?” Asked Chris who sat next to him on the couch as Derek went to a get a washcloth.

“For..Allison…For…Everything”.

“Don’t apologise for any of that, none of it is your fault do you understand me??”.

“Everyone keeps…saying that…but I remember…doing it all”.

“That is because you shared your body unwillingly with the Nogitsune, it prayed on you and cornered you till you had no where left to run, I blame that demon for the death of my daughter, not you”.

“I..I understand…if you…don’t want to…be near me…then as it…wore my face…” Stiles said as tears started to spill down his cheeks.

Chris felt guilty for making the teen cry, he didn’t blame Stiles at all, he was angry to high heavens but he knew it wasn’t the kids fault.

He wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder and pulled him close where Stiles buried his face into his chest and cried heavily. Chris had managed to rock him gently whilst whispering that it was all ok and he was not to blame and a few minutes later the teen had fallen asleep.

Derek chose that moment to walk in the room with a bowl of water and a few cloths in his hands.  
“I take it you heard all that?” Chris asked him.

“Yeah I did, but it didn’t feel right to come in till he was asleep”.

“Good call, you going to put that on him today or what, I can feel the heat pouring off of him already”.

“Calm down Argent Im coming, just don’t move ok, kids a light sleeper if you pull away from him now he will just wake up”.

“How do you know this?”. 

“Scott told me a while ago and Stiles stayed at mine not long ago and had a nightmare, I had to calm him down and well lets just say me moving away from him was the worst idea of the night” Derek replied as he soaked a rag in the water and placed it on the teen’s head.

Stiles let out a sigh as the cool cloth touched his forehead and had managed to bury himself further into Chris’ hold but still remained asleep.

“Looks like we won’t be moving much tonight then, I’ll put the t.v on quietly so I don’t disturb him”. 

Derek grabbed the t.v control before sitting in the armchair next to the couch, he took one look at Stiles before pressing down on the remote bringing the box too life “can I ask you something?”.

“What is it Derek?”.

“Are you really not blaming Stiles for anything?”.

“Of course not, it’s not like it was his fault right and besides Allison wouldn’t forgive me if I blamed the kid, what about you?”.

“I don’t blame him, even after everything that has happened I know Stiles would never do such a thing, he has saved my life more times than I can count, I just hope he can learn to forgive himself”.

“Yeah me too” Chris replied, both men soon settled into silence as they watched the t.v, none of them moving or even spoke in fear that they would wake the teen up.

 

\-----

 

Sometime later Sheriff John Stillinski walked through his front door and found two men with his son asleep in his living room.  
Slowly he approached them and picked up the t.v control and turned it off, he was about to wake Stiles up when a voice from the arm chair behind him made him jump.

“Might as well just leave him there Sheriff, kid is out like a light, he has a fever but it’s gone quite a bit since we got back” Derek whispered.

“Are you sure?? Won’t you and Chris be more comfortable in your own beds?? Not to make it look like I’m kicking you out or anything”.

“We will be fine, Stiles is comfy and I am too, we can wait till morning and be out of your hair in the first light” whispered Chris who was pulling a blanket higher up to fully cover the teen.

“Ok then, don’t rush out at least stay for breakfast, well I’ll be up early as I got to be in work so I’ll see you both in the morning” John said as he lightly stroked Stiles’s hair before turning around and leaving the room.

Chris and Derek both glanced at the teen before settling back down for the night, knowing that nothing can get to him whilst they are around. Both hoping that Stiles will eventually forgive himself and move on, knowing they were going to be by his side when and after he does that.


End file.
